


Friends with benefits

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tj Hammond X reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: TJ Hammond x readerThis is for the  HBC Surprise Drabble Challenge, the prompt I picked is ‘Friends With Benefits’ with TJ Hammond. @the-ss-horniest-book-club. Just something silly that popped in my head. Sorry for any mistakes encountered.Warning: angst, mention of smut, fluff
Relationships: TJ Hammond/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Friends with benefits

You wake up slowly, head pounding with the remainder of yesterday's party.

You screwed your eyes shut tightly and turned slightly around, burring your head deeper into the silk sheets of the pillow. A heady musk, not entirely unfamiliar, permeated your senses until you felt it. Or rather, until you felt him.

Drunken memories from last night came rushing to you once you felt his heavy harm wrap around your middle and pull you closer to him.

TJ. Your best friend, the one you had vowed to never fuck again because being friends with benefits with him was nothing but trouble. Because being friends with h meant you had to suppress your feelings because he was just making sure he was still gay.

You two had started being friends with benefits last year but had paused it because he wanted to date a guy, so you stoped and vowed yourself you wouldn't do it again. And here you are, trying to get out from under his vice grip on you and collect your scattered clothes to put them on hastily to try and sneak out. But your efforts are proven useless when you hear him turning on the bed and groggily call out to you by your nickname.

"(Y/N/N), came back to bed, babe, it's too early." He rasped, scrunching up his face when he opens his eyes right in a sunbeam. You take a moment to look at him sprawled on the bed, waiting for you to join him once more.

Taking a deep breath with a shake of your head you tell him " I can't stay, I'm gonna be late for work." And rush out of his apartment, putting your uncomfortable heels on the way out and not giving him a chance to talk you out of it.

\---

The rest of the morning goes by fast, only leaving you enough time to go home for a shower and a change of clothes before you have to go into your shift at the café. Your head is killing you throughout your entire shift, the heavy pulsating behind your eyelids reminding you not to follow TJ into one of his rabbit holes of booze ever again.

Last night had been a mistake. You shouldn't have let him seduce you into having sex with him. Not when you had told him that last time would have been last time. You had ignored all his calls, firing an angry message his way saying you were busy at work and he was distracting you. That had made him stop, suspiciously fast and your slowly increasing mood came crashing when he walking in the cafe and sat in one of the tables in your section.

You take a deep breath and go to him, notepad on the ready, "What can I get you?"

"Well, for starters I would like to know why are you avoiding me, and then I would like a coffee, I have a killer headache and the coffee you make is the only I like to drink." He's looking at you with a mixture of pissed off and slight pain in his face. Your hands lower, fingers barely keeping their grasp on the notepad.

"I'm at work TJ, I can't just stop to go and talk on the phone, I've already been reprimanded for being late enough times, I don't want to also get fired." you huff a small puff of breath and half turn from his table "I'll get you your coffee."

TJ doesn't leave the cafe, even after he's done with his third cup of coffee and the afternoon is giving way to the night. He will look your way occasionally, and you see what he's doing. He's waiting for your shift to end, giving you no way to escape the impending talk he wants to have.

The clock ticks by ever so slowly, and you finally let out a sigh when the coworker that will take the shift after yours arrives, making you dash to the small employer locker room to take off your apron and let your anxious heart beat for a while before having to face TJ.

He's waiting for you right outside the cafe door once you leave, almost scaring you in the process.

"TJ, you've been waiting all day just to talk to me, I'm sure you must have had better things to do with your day than wasting it with me." You start walking down the sidewalk, not looking back at him, knowing he'll just follow you until he get what he wants anyway.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" he asks, his exasperated tone making his voice almost break at the end. "Why are you running away from me?"

You turn abruptly "I'M NOT…" you tug his arm pulling him to the side so no one can eavesdrop "I'm not running away from you TJ." you try to calm down, this outburst of emotions making you head race with thousands of things you would like to say, but you know you cant. "But you can't expect me to keep falling in your bed whenever you smile at me. We stopped being friends with benefits so we could date other people. Besides, I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This!" you wave around the both of you, not looking into his eyes. "I can't keep being your sex buddy whenever you are too high or too drunk to get a dude to bone, or whenever you just want to assure yourself you are still gay." you know now you are just being cruel with your choice of words, but your heart his done being played with. If you can't have him, then you will have to stop deluding yourself just to get your heart broken once more whenever you wake up naken in his bed.

You can see if eyes start to shine, unspilled tears gathering in them.

"Is that really what you think we are? What you think I'm doing? Using you to…" he can't even will himself to say the words, his throat clogging up along with the tears that want to spill from his eyes. He shakes his head and takes a step away from you, your heart breaking for having made that look appear on his face. You whisper his name and try to reach for him, but he only shrugs away and takes one more step from you. "You know what? I won't bother you anymore." he turns around, ignoring your calls of his name, and soon he is completely out of your sight, leaving you stunned in the sidewalk.

\-----

You can barely sleep that night, TJ won't answer any of your texts and you even rush to the club to see if he's there only to be barred by his security, telling you he didn't come there that night and that without him you couldn't go up to his office.

After days with no sighs from him, you are starting to get anxious, and all the more when Dougie leaves a voice mail with a frantic tone on the other side of the call.

"(Y/N), please you have to come over, TJ isn't doing any good, he won't leave his apartment and he won't even let me in. You're his best friend, you have to help him call him to reason." you rush out of work once you hear his call, and make your way to TJ's apartment as fast as you can.

You forego the elevator, deciding to climb the start two at a time would be faster, and run the length of the hallway into TJ's door, when you get there, completely out of breath you notice Dougie stand up from his stop on the floor.

"I'm glad you could make it (Y/N)." he hugs you tightly but when you stiffen he gets back to look at you, "What is it?"

"It's my fault…" you whisper barely audible.

"What?"

"I think it's my fault he's like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I said….. I said pretty nasty things last time we were together. I doubt he'll listen to me at all."

"We have to try it (Y/N), he hasn't been answering any of my calls, or even getting out of the apartment, but he's in there, I can hear him occasionally. So I know he asnt….overdosed" he whispers the last part, afraid of its implications.

" He's been getting better you know? He barely does it anymore. I know it's ideal, but it's better." you sigh, and shouldering off your purse and dropping it to the floor you reach closer to the door. You knock softly and wait for an answer that doesn't come. You look at Douglas, he looks at you as if saying 'told you so', and so you knock again, this time saying with a soft tone "It's (Y/N), TJ. I wanted to make sure you were okay in there… you haven't been taking my calls and I'm really worried about you."

A few seconds go by until you can faintly hear soft padding on the floor until they stop in front of the door. You know he's listening, even if he doesn't say anything or opens the door. You let out a shuddering breath before slipping down his door and sitting down on the floor, soon followed by Dougie, leaning on the wall by your left.

"I wanted to… I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. For all of it." you hear a small snort on the other side of the door. Well at least he was somewhat whiling to hear you out or he would have left already. "I was a jerk, and I can now see that the words I used were not the best. I just…" you look shily to Dougie trying to keep things vague so that he doesn't get to know stuff he shouldn't. "I've known you my entire life, and we've been friends since forever. I've known things about you sometimes even before you knew them. I guess what I'm trying to say is, what I said to you last time, was just me trying to not get hurt. And I'm an idiot, so of course, I pushed you away. and I can't really say much more on it cuz Dougie is still here…" your rushed words were interrupted by the loud clicking of his bolt and you rushed to stand on your feet.

"I'm fine Dougie, ok? Just go home." TJ says, voice gruff from disuse and probably from crying if his red-rimmed eyes arent from something else. He grabs your hand and pulls you against him into his house "I promise I won't do anything stupid, besides, (Y/N/N) is here now to stop that from happening." he waits until his brother relents and nods, going down the hallway after a few seconds telling him to call him later so he would relax.

TJ pushed the door close and takes a few steps from you, almost as if just the close proximity hurt him. Then he moves to his couch and just slumps on it, hiding his face beneath his stretched arm. You are just standing still at the door, awkwardly shuffling your feet around.

"I'm sorry." you wring your hands together and give a tentative step forward stoping when TJ moves his head under his arm to look at you from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry too." that comes as a surprise to you.

"For what?"

"For the way I've made you feel. For how I made you feel like you were nothing more than just a checkup for my sexuality. I didn't realize that was how you felt."

"It…it isn't really…I… I was hurt and I just wanted to get out without having to talk about my feelings, so I just took the short cut of saying the first thing that came to mind."

"Guess we were both idiots then… not talking about our feelings and just… walking around them."

"Guess we should talk then." you say, getting the courage needed to walk up to the couch, raising his legs and sitting down, resting them on top of yours. "Were should we start?"

"Probably by the first time we even had sex."

"We were extremely drunk that night." you laugh, reminiscing of it. "I think we started making out at some bar and then just, went for it in the bathroom. And then again once we got home…" you are blushing with the memories of your first time together.

"And then after that, we just kept fucking whenever we got together. We never really talked about it, we just… went for it."

"Pretty much, yeah, we became friends with benefits after a drunk night, and then we just kept coming back to each other." he's looking at you now, while you are absentmindedly playing with his shoelaces.

"But you thought I was just reassuring myself over my sexuality?" his tone his hurt and you can see the wince he made before he managed to hide it.

"I just… I just thought you preferred guys, and so I was a bit hurt when mornings came around…" your voice is small, barely audible, and after a long silence, you finally look TJ in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do prefer guys, but you? you were the only girl that actually ever got my attention. We'd been friends since forever, and I guess I never really managed to separate what we had for love. For me, it was always clear, even when I didn't know what it was."

"I just thought that if I hid my feelings for you, we would be able to just be together, even if there was nothing more from it."

"So… we've been two idiots pinning for each other without admitting it."

"Oh no…" you giggled "I admitted it, just not to you." this prompts him to lightly slap your thigh laughing with you soon after.

"So… do you wanna try going steady? I mean we already do all of it, we fight, we have sex, we know each other's dirty secrets… But I'd like to be able to call you mine if you would like to call me yours." this makes you bite your lips for a few moments, looking at his baby blues until you nodded slowly, watching the grin break out on his plump lips.

"I would love that." once he hears those words he scrambles on the couch, straddling your hips and kissing you deeply, whispering sweet words while reassuring you you are everything he ever wanted and more.

You wake up in his bed the morning after, a sweet ache between your legs and a warm arm pulling you closer. It might have taken you both years to admit it that you loved each other, but you were happy to be finally waking up with TJ and be able to cuddle closer without having to sneak out afterward.


End file.
